Virtue and Vice
Virtue and Vice is the second opening theme of Brynhildr in the Darkness Anime. The song is performed by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas, and is taken from the album, PHASE 2. It's first used in Episode 10, replacing the previous opening theme, BRYNHILDR IN THE DARKNESS -Ver EJECTED-. Lyrics TV Size TV Size= Don't know what's being misunderstood Missiles flying, children getting shot Swindles everywhere People who should be the most loved ones, killing each other Once you keep an eye off, things get stolen The world is like this The world we don't know The unknown world Out of our hands It don't matter Covering it up, acting like you don't see a thing If you think it's a different thing You won't notice that the world you live in is eventually hitting towards this matter Look at it Oh yeah! The world is all linked together Save our loved ones and the world These peaceful days lasting is a wish Because I have no idea How many tickets “to live today” are (left) Even at the time when you were playing cards Somewhere in the world, somebody is crying... Full Version Full Version= Don't know what's being misunderstood Missiles flying, children getting shot Swindles everywhere People who should be the most loved ones, killing each other Once you keep an eye off, things get stolen The world is like this The world we don't know The unknown world Out of our hands It don't matter Covering it up, acting like you don't see a thing If you think it's a different thing You won't notice that the world you live in is eventually hitting towards this matter Look at it Oh yeah! The world is all linked together Save our loved ones and the world (hey hey because breaking) (down the piled wood castle is easy) These peaceful days lasting is a wish (hey hey these peaceful days) (continuing is just like a wish) Because I have no idea How many tickets “to live today” are (left) Even at the time when you were playing cards Somewhere in the world, somebody is crying Us to one Let me hear your voice! Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi… It still is way too quiet! Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi… We all have weaknesses Losing against it is the end Don't limit yourself Got to change them Raise your voice To fight it out against your weak self We sure do gotta change theme The raising worries, the falling cold sweats on the back (on the back) Backing off saying “can not make it happen” (Breakin' down) You really think (that way)? You really think (that way)? Shake it off and move on (Come on!) Shake it off and move on (It's) just you are my love　Your pure feeling (You are my love, your faithful eyes) That beautiful voice　It's so valuable (That beautiful voice　It's precious) I wanna stay with you, not only tonight (I want to stay with you, not only tonight but from now on) The words that fell from you (The words that fell from your voice) Let us change it to connect tomorrow (Change it to connect tomorrow) Let's sing until our voices die There must be many walls There must be times you will be breaking down But this song is there for you Video Category:Anime Category:Opening Song Category:Music